Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device with modulization parts.
Description of Related Art
Generally, electronic devices are mostly developed towards modulization designs on the configurations of the electronic devices. A module can be optimized so that the optimized module is removably engage with a main body of one of the electronic device, and can exchange signals with the main body of the electronic device. For example, the main body of the electronic device is engaged with the optimized module, so that the optimized module and the main body of the electronic device are capacitively coupled to exchange signals with each other without physically contacting.
Although the optimized module and the main body of the electronic device are not physically contacted, a gap existing between the main body and the optimized module must be less than an effective induction distance for establishing capacitive coupling between the main body and the optimized module. However, because the gap existing between the main body and the optimized module must comply with the aforementioned effective induction distance, and an excessive allowable tolerance of dimensions is not allowed in the production of the main body and the optimized module. Additional processing costs and labor costs may be required to precisely produce the main body and the optimized module of the electronic device.
Therefore, how to provide a solution to effectively solve the aforementioned inconvenience and shortages and to increase the competitiveness of industries shall be seriously concerned.